littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Fantasy Golden Stories
Final Fantasy Golden Stories, also known in Japan as is a role-playing video game for Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii as a part of the Final Fantasy Eternal Dragonpolis fanseries. It was released as part of the campaign for Final Fantasy series 25th anniversary on May 28, 2012 in Japan and on June 8, 2012 in North America. The game was released later in Europe on June 14, 2012. The game was developed by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. under the subsidiary company as Eternal Dragonpolis, who has also worked for the Final Fantasy Eternal Dragonpolis fanseries. It features a new ending theme song called Arigato... "Thank You..." by KOKIA. Final Fantasy XIII director Motomu Toriyama will served as director, Hironobu Sakaguchi as producer and Enu for sideview battle system script. There's is an Ace version and enhanced remake of the original called and it was released as an international version that only available in Japan. Gameplay Final Fantasy Golden Stories, like most every classical FF games, has four basic game modes: an overworld map, town and dungeon maps, a battle screen, and a menu screen. The overworld map is a scaled-down version of the game's fictional world, which the player uses to direct characters to various locations. The primary means of travel across the overworld is by foot, a ship, a Chocobo, and an airship become available as the player progresses. With the exception of some battles in preset locations or with bosses, enemies are randomly encountered on field maps and on the overworld map when traveling by foot, Chocobo, or ship, and must either be fought or fled from. The game's plot develops as the player progresses through towns and dungeons. Some town citizens offer helpful information, while others own shops that sell items or equipment. Dungeons appear in areas that include forests, caves, mountains, swamps, underwater caverns and buildings. Dungeons often have treasure chests containing rare items that are not available in most stores. The game's menu screen allows the player to keep track of their experience points and levels, to choose which equipment their characters wield, and to use items and magic. A character's most basic attribute is their level, which can range from one to fifty, and is determined by the character's amount of experience. Gaining a level increases the character's attributes, such as their maximum hit points (HP), which represents a character's remaining health; a character dies when they reach zero HP. Characters gain experience points by winning battles. Story An events begin a scene of bloody conflict between two parties: Claudio, the holy kingdom, where a lasting peace, and Hell Gorge, the demons were're seeks to conquer the world, ended up in the Claudio's Fall and seal Avatar beasts forever. 15 years later, somewhere in the green Earth called Krajina, it's start with a mysterious objects called the Dragon Orbs. The Dragon Orbs were intended to be a thing of extraordinary magic and power, something to be revered, not for the ease of their method, but for the dream of never having to use them. Those Dragon Orbs are a worship with a mystical humanoid called Orlanmians, who are living in peace at Holy City of Olando since they're keeping them for peace. However, when the demonic spy attempt to obtain the Dragon Orbs for evil scheme, those orbs separate away to the various world. The crown-prince of Claudio, Prince Kayes, has changed his mind and beginning his journey with his childhood friend. Princess Laura and his army of Claudio called Human to gathers the six Dragon Orbs to grant a wish for the peace. But not until the three other army shows up: the Elflimian, the mysterious elf-like creatures with oriental clothes, the Orlanmian, and the Demons. During the war, each of them were fall in love, love can kill. But will the Earth regain back to peace despite the love and violence? Characters Main article: List of Final Fantasy Golden Stories characters * Princess Laura Hemilin Claudio XI is a main protagonist of the story, introducing as a princess of Claudio Kingdom. She always watching over her people doing works and training to become the next soldiers. Her childhood friend and soon-to-be her husband is Prince Kayes, who keeping an eyes on her, but she can only fight for herself due to begin fearless woman. She Inherited with a legendary beasts known as Avatar, a powerful monsters given to her after her mother's death. She's very loyalty and kind-hearten woman, but blamed for what have she done after betrayed her brother, Schneider. Her quest is gathering six Dragon Orbs to regain a peace and have a new friends. But her sworn off marriage has changed when she fall in love to Kayes after she lost her former husband, Richard. * Kayes Lionheart Claudio XII is a main deuteragonist of the story, the crown-prince of Claudio Kingdom. Kayes plays a key role in the game series especially Laura, his childhood friend and later his wife. He desire to become the king no matter what. When he learned about a true legend of Holy Knight inherited by the former King of Claudio, Madgar, he settle his journey to seek and become the Holy Knight to stop Schneider's evil scheme. * Carlos Napoleon is a general of Claudio army who wield a spear and uses the lifeblood of the Dragon Spells. Respected with all honor, Carlos is a hot-headed young man who has a scar mark on his chest due to his symbol of . Although he has a dragon's blood, he loves his wife Fiona and always caring her very much. * Zina Luikvälja is a captain of of Claudio army, older twin sister of Fiona and begin third child of Luifield family. She and her sister lost their older brothers at the hands of Schneider made Laura banish him. She has a power to be reckoned with her and wield an Axe as her favorite weapon. During her quest alongside the party, she fall in love to an handsome Elflimian soldier Lowil and made her change of her heart, despite she fighting him. * Fiona Luikvälja is a priestess at St. Graham Church, younger twin of Zina and a fourth and last child of Luifield family. She and her sister Zina lost their older brothers at the hands of Schneider made Laura banish him. Always cheerful person, she possessed with a white magic to heal an allies and seems to play a harp as her weapon. She loves her husband Carlos and seems are going on dating together. * Luis Cid Olandio is a high-minded lord of Olando who has miraculously inventions for peace. He wield a key-like gun as a weapon and known his famous airship: EL-CID. He's a good-nature man who is only has fellowship with a God and is a carefree for his people, especially his wife Julia. * Martin Tilmitt is a courage and free-spirit young man who aiming with bow and arrows toward enemy. He's very loyalty to Cid and is a good friend with Eric and Sandy. His dream to become an ace pilot like his brother did. * Eric Strago is an energetic and fun-loving teenager who seems to take care of his family. He loves to acting like a child when he play with Julia despite he is grown up on fun. He hide his secret know as Blue Magic, a monster skill that feared his enemy. * Sandy Monterroso is a self-defacing young woman who's mastered an arts of self-defense. She's a younger sister of Julia and seems to keeping secret from each other. Due to her shyness, she lost her childhood friend Lucia when a half human/half demon Dairou took her live to keeping her away. Despite losing her virgin, she's overcome her shyness in order to bring Lucia's life once again. * Julia Monterroso-Olandio is a duchess of Olando and wife of Cid. She have a sense of justice and her arts can responding by a nature life known as Geomancer. She has an art of art of music by environment and seems to play with Eric everyday. Her ability is heard a voice of danger. Temporary Characters * Schneider Hemilin Claudio X is a temporary playable character during visiting Kage and is a primary main antagonist of the story. A sinful and power-hungry demon king with a scar on his left eye. He residents in Hell's Gorge after getting banished by his younger sister Laura for a murder of Zina and Fiona's brothers, as well as King Leo's brother. He's an arch-enemy of Kayes when he used to be a former prince of Claudio and want to kill both Kayes and Laura to take over Claudio. * Sora Baston is a homeless rough magician who embark her own journey after her parents death. She has a crush on Kayes when meets him at Forest of Kalika for the first time. She is a temptations but a stubborn girl who seduce Kayes with her slimy body and is insist to fight. * Pilate Leonardo Romalino is a king of Romanila and cousin of Laura. He's a strong, yet hot-blooded young man who's fight like a gentleman and always protecting his beloved queen Orlenna from extreme dangers. He knows that Laura was throwing away by Queen Robina and keeping Laura's secret from each other alone. * Ornella Gustavo Romanilo is a beautiful queen of Romanila and Pilaf's lover. At first, she hate all men because her former husband kill her father which made her murdering him and run away. After rescued by Pilaf, she become her fiancee and trained to become a summoner just like Laura did. Her Avatars is seems like Laura and are tied within Zodiack. Guest * Madgar Hemilin Claudio III is a father of Schneider and Laura and the controllable guest character during a past story. A strong and overprotective former king of Claudio who fall in love and married to a summoner, Milenia. In the past, he trained to become the Holy Knight that Kayes only know about him. Later, he died from unknown disease, leaving his two children Schneider and Laura behind. * Boco is a non-controllable legendary yellow bird in Final Fantasy series. He's assist the party during the Chocobo's Excited Quiz mini-games. Music Main article: Final Fantasy Golden Stories Original Soundtrack This music were done by famous composers: Nobuo Uematsu, Yasunori Mitsuda, Kaoru Wada and much more. Those musics are taken from from RPG Maker VX/VX Ace, Final Fantasy series, Breath of Fire series, Lufia series, Chrono series, Treasures of the Rudra, Kingdom Hearts series and Dragon Warrior series. Notes: I do not own any musics and they're belongs to Square Enix, Neverland and Capcom! Production Credits Fictional Voice Cast Note: The list of voice actors are in both Japanese and English versions. *Kayes Lionheart....Tomokazu Seki/Kenta Miyaki....Scott Menville *Laura Claudio....Sayaka Aoki/Saeko Chiba....Veronica Taylor...Risa Ohki (singning voice) *Young Laura...Sumire Morohoshi....Ariel Winter *Carlos Napoleon....Yasunori Matsumoto....Yuri Lowenthal *Zina Luifiald....Houko Kuwashima....Melissa Fahn *Fiona Luifiald....Aya Hisakawa...Tara Sands *Luis Cid Olandio....Mitsuru Miyamoto...Steve Staley *Martin Telimt....Kazunari Ninomiya...Liam O'Brien *Eric Strago....Rie Kugimiya...Mona Marshall *Sandy Montglory....Sanae Kobayashi....Jennifer Hale *Young Sandy....Sea Kumada....Elle Fanning *Julia Montglory....Masako Katsuki...Hedy Burress *Eblis Lionheart....Tohru Furuya...Cam Clarke *Schneider Claudio....Takehito Koyasu....Christopher Sabat *Young Schneider....Ayaka Saito....Dakota Fanning *Leo Xaing Lim....Keiji Fujiwara...Lex Lang *Dairou Gabriel....Kunihiko Yasui...Richard Epcar *Urgo Domain....Yukimasa Kishino...Jim Cummings *Sareena Gothica....Yuka Koyama...Vanessa Marshall *Mikhail Lichtenberg....Hidenari Ugaki...Matt McKenzie *Luna Mailin Lim....Megumi Ogata...Debi Derryberry *Garnok Minfuu....Wataru Takagi...Sam Riegel *Lowil Eastheart....Kohei Kiyasu...Kyle Hebert *Elia Mimino....Miho Yamada...Stephanie Sheh *Robina....Kotono Mitsuishi...Michelle Ruff *Titania....Konami Yoshida...Tara Strong *Ivy....Akeno Watanabe...Jessica DiCicco *Sora Baston....Yuko Sanpei...Kate Higgins *Pilaf Leonardo....Kousuke Toriumi...James Patrick Stuart *Orlenna Gustave....Ryou Hirohashi...Eliza Schneider *Richard Swindlehurst....Mitsuo Iwata...Ashley Parker Angel *Damas....Norio Wakamoto...Vin Diesel *Victor....Bin Shimada...Doug Stone *Faith....Kappei Yamaguchi...Jesse McCartney *X....Daisuke Kishio...Steven Blum *Rias....Nao Takamori...Jennifer Love Hewitt *Tellus Von Tier....Mitsuaki Hoshino...Richard Herd *Lola....Tomoko Kaneda...Cherami Leigh *Cello Beowulf....Masashi Sugawara....Dee Bradley Baker *Athena....Rie Tanaka...Gwendolyn Lau *King Medgar....Takehito Koyasu...Christopher Sabat *Queen Milenia....Ryoko Shiraishi...Laura Bailey *Yazoo Luifiald....Tomoyuki Dan....Michael Sinterniklaas *Loz Luifiald....Tetsu Inada....Reuben Langdon *Matron Tesha...Emi Shinohara...Wendee Lee *High Priest Christian....Hideyuki Hori....Kirk Thornton *Captain Wolfgang....Houchu Ohtsuka....Phil Parsons *Clasto....Toshio Furukawa....Mark Hamill *Magus....Akio Ohtsuka....Jeff Bennett *Mysida....Issei Futamata....Nick Bakay *Lucia....Noriko Shitaya...Tabitha St. Germain *Young Lucia....Yui Ogura...Abigail Breslin *Miss Strago....Keiko Han...Carrie-Ann Moss *Jenne....Misato Fukuen....Clarine Harp *Mimi....Riko Yoshida....Bailee Madison *Cait Sith...Hideo Ishikawa....Greg Ellis *Luka....Hiroshi Kamiya....Blake Shepard *Pele....Hiroyuki Satou....Nathan Lane *Giovanni....Katsumi Chou....Nicholas Guest *Rinna....Ai Kayano...Brittney Karbowski *Shila....Satomi Sato....Tia Ballard *Harock Zegal....Yuuji Kishi....Robin Atkin Downes *Kyle Arklane....Hikaru Midorikawa....Todd Haberkorn *Zack Houn....Yuji Ueda....Christopher Ayres *Aska Koan....Yuuki Masuda....Robert McCollum *Daniel Finn....Yuko Goto....Alexis Tipton *Roza Acehart....Ai Nonaka....Alison Viktorin *Jun Sakamoto....Eri Sendai....Luci Christian *Duke Poseidon....Jun'Ichi Suwabe....Travis Willingham *Queen Marina....Kaori Asou....Jessica Boone *Mandy....Kumiko Nishihara....Hilary Haag *Misha....Machiko Toyoshima....Michele Knotz *Cindy....Maria Yamamoto....Caitlin Glass *Mayor Tylar....Ryusei Nakao....R. Bruce Elliott *Emmet Telimt....Miyuki Sawashiro...Noah Ringer *Dismas (Lucifer) of the Flame...Keaton Yamada....Richard Doyle *Ifrit....Keiji Fujiwara....TBA *Shiva....Takako Honda....TBA *Odin....Kiyoshi Kobayashi...Mark Hamill *Mog....Sumire Morohoshi....TBA *King Bahamut....Ryuzaburo Otomo....Vic Mignogna *Exdeath....Taro Ishida...Gerald C. Rivers *Zodiac....Aya Endo...Megan Hollingshead *Shinryuu....Banjo Ginga....Rob Paulsen *Tsubaki Amagami....Yukari Tamura....Erika Weinstein *Wayra Aquila....Makoto Ishii....Taliesin Jaffe *Mother Esmeralda Milano....Miki Ito....Sigourney Weaver (OVA movie only) Gallery Trivia References Category:Games Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:Eternal Dragonpolis games Category:Holy Sword + Golden Saint Series games Category:RPG games Category:PC games Category:Playstation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Wii games